Kamdel Phon
Kamdel was one of Ground Man's characters, but he wasn't that great, so he was retired. "A keen mind is worthless without a keen heart to guide it." -Kamdel Phon 'Kamdel Phon '(b. 7 Rova, 926 AC) is an adventurer and psychic. This blue-skinned individual dresses in simple robes that belie his considerable mental power. History Kamdel is a samsaran; a race of beings who continuously reincarnate, seeing the harmony their souls require to find ultimate peace in the Great Beyond. Most samsarans are not born, they simply ''appear, ''often amongst human populations, and Kamdel was no exception. His adopted parents were followers of the Dawnflower, Sarenrae, and raised Kamdel as if he were their own son. Kamdel went through his formative years knowing that he was very different from the others around him; he suffered at the hands of bullies, and being scrawny and physically weak, he was unabe to defend himself. In truth, Kamdel probably wouldn't have tried to fight back, even if he was able; the boy had a gentle demeanor, and abhorred violence. Instead of fighting, he instead sought to make friends with his tormentors; his skill with rhetoric convinced others where his sheer force of personality could not. By the time he was an adolescent, Kamdel was one of the most popular children in his home town. It was at this juncture that Kamdel first began noticing and honing his unique skills with psychic magic. When others found out, they initially responded badly, but Kamdel's patience and talent for conflict resolution won out in the end. Even so, Kamdel found himself outgrowing his simple home; his powers, he felt, could not be put to their fullest use in the small town of his birth. Gathering a few simple belongings, the samsaran left home to wander the world, hone his talents, and help others find their own harmony. Appearance Kamdel is easily spotted amongst a gaggle of humans; his blue skin and eyes devoid of pupils or irises make certain of it. He typically wears robes of white, with outfits varying slightly on the color and style of trim. He carries a dagger by his side, but it remains peacebonded except in the most dire of situations. Personality Kamdel believes strongly that violence is only a temporary solution, that peace can only truly be achieved through mutual knowledge and understanding. However, while Kamdel is loathe to strike killing blows himself, he understands that his worldview is not without its flaws and will accept violent resolution to conflicts, even if he personally finds them wasteful. Friends Kamdel has many friends, but no notable friends in Falador. Enemies As a devout Sarenraean, the only foes Kamdel finds beyond redemption are those who worship Rovagug. Aspirations Kamdel seeks to find harmony in his current incarnation, so that may pass into the Great Beyond at his life's conclusion. To this end, he strives to help others find their own harmony, and use what knowledge he can tap into from his multiple past lives to better educate those he meets. Category:Old Lore